The 97th Hunger Games
'''Tributes''' '''The Capitol:Ace McCain - Male,Bridgette Wells - Female''' '''District 0:Todd Evans - Male,Donna Trump - Female''' '''District 1:Flame Vapor - Male,Lanni Binary - Female''' '''District 2:Chloe Black - Male,Nuero Black - Female''' '''District 3:Dalton Foretell - Male,Amanda Fretwell - Female''' '''District 4:Zach Winnings - Male,Annapolis Martha - Female''' '''District 5:Curtis Trick - Male,Ashley Threat - Female''' '''District 6:Jeffrey Katzenberg - Male,Valerie Woolworth - Female''' '''District 7:Josh Spearson - Male,Emily Spears - Female''' '''District 8:Tony Gutierrez - Male,Madeleine Albright - Female''' '''District 9:Inter National - Male,Adel August - Female''' '''District 10:Jacob Woodward - Male,Autumn Mountain - Female''' '''District 11:Prions Cody - Male,Gina Rinehart - Female''' '''District 12:Vin Ester - Male,Speed Nine - Female''' '''District 13,Nitrogen Oxygen,July Cooley - Female''' '''District 14:Mathieu Everett,Juliet Everett - Female''' '''Alliances( Bold means leader)''' '''Careers: Flame Vapor (1) ,'''Todd Evans (0),Chloe Black (2),Ace McCain (C),Donna Trump (0),Lanni Binary (1),Bridgette Wells (C),Nuero Black (2),Annapolis Martha (4). Anti Careers:Nitrogen Oxygen (13),July Cooley (13). District 3 & 6:'''Dalton Foretell '''(3),Amanda Fretwell (3),Jeffrey Katzenberg (6),Valerie Woolworth (6). Mashup:'''Inter National (9),'''Speed Nine (12),Zach Winnings (4),Jacob Woodward (10) ,Juliet Everett (14). District 7:'''Josh Spearson (7)''',Emily Spears (7). Loners:Curtis Trick (5),Ashley Treat (5),Prions Cody (11),Gina Rinehart (11),Mathieu Everett (14),Tony Gutierrez (8),Madeleine Albright (8),Adel August (9), Vin Ester (13), Autumn Mountain (10). '''Training Scores''' '''(C) Ace - 10''' '''(C) Bridgette - 9''' '''(0) Todd - 9''' '''(0) Donna - 10''' '''(1) Flame - 11''' '''(1) Lanni - 8''' '''(2) Chloe - 10''' '''(2) Neuro - 11''' '''(3) Dalton - 10''' '''(3) Amanda - 8''' '''(4) Zach - 9''' '''(4) Annapolis - 10''' '''(5) Curtis - 8''' '''(5) Ashley - 7''' '''(6) Jeffrey - 9''' '''(6) Valerie - 7''' '''(7) Josh - 10''' '''(7) Emily - 7''' '''(8) Tony - 6''' '''(8) Madeleine - 6''' '''(9) Inter - 8''' '''(9) Adel - 5''' '''(10) Jacob - 8''' '''(10) Autumn - 4''' '''(11) Prions - 8''' '''(11) Gina - 9''' '''(12) Vin - 11''' '''(12) Speed - 3''' '''(13) Nitrogen - 6''' '''(13) July - 8''' '''(14) Mathieu - 6''' '''(14) Juliet - 5''' '''Death Chart''' '''32nd Place Nitrogen Oxygen (13) Killer:Ace McCain (C)''' '''31st Place Ashley Threat (5) Killer: Flame Vapor (1)''' '''30th Place Adel August (9) Killer: Nuero Black (2)''' '''29th Place July Cooley (13) Killer:Chloe Black (2)''' '''28th Place Mathieu Everett (14) Killer:Chloe Black (2)''' '''27th Place Juliet Everett (14) Killer:Chloe Black (2)''' '''26th Place Curtis Trick (5) Killer:Jacob Woodward (10)''' '''25th Place Madeleine Albright (8) Killer:Vin Ester (12)''' Day One '''Inter National/Day 1''' '''Our plates rise were in a giant field but the cornucopia is on a giant hill.The gamemakers have spread apart my alliance.The packs are 10 feet away from the cornucopia and there are twice as many weapons.''' '''35........''' '''The careers are not spread apart.Looks like the capitol wants death this year.Vin (12) had the best score in all of the non career districts.And he looks like he is hungry to kill,The careers are talking about their strategy.''' '''15....''' '''I need to get with my alliance and leave.''' '''Zach Winnings/Day 1''' '''5.....''' '''Everyone wants me to be a career,And the careers say they need my strength.I don't want to kill people,especially great nice kind innocent people.''' '''3.....2.....1.''' '''GONG''' '''I run straight up the hill with my excellent speed I'm the first one up there I grab a pack and start putting random things in there from a container.An Apple,some rope,a dagger,and a water canteen.But I put the dagger in my hand,when I turn to leave I see Inter (9) from my alliance running away with a pack.I run after him.''' '''Flame Vapor/Day One''' '''I grab a shiny new sword when I turn Ashley (5) is trying to sneak a pack so I stab her,her body rolls to the base of the hill dead.Ace punched Nitrogen (13) to death,And Nuero (2) stabbed Adel (9).Chloe is fighting with the best non career Vin.''' '''Tony (8) picked up a pack and a knife and tries to kill me!So I stab him to but before that Prion tripped him and stole his pack and runs away.July (13) Is murdered by Chloe Black (2).''' '''Chloe Runs down and kills both of district (14).''' '''Jacob Woodward/Day 1''' '''When the gong sounds off I'm just stunned,Ace (C) kills Nitrogen (13) in the first seconds,Zach (4) in my alliance is putting essentials in a pack,Flame (1) Stabs Ashley (5) and Prion steals Tonys (8) pack.My alliance Is gathering up and Speed (12)Joins them.''' '''I have to decide,I choose to go to the cornucopia. I find 3 Knives and shove them into a Sky blue pack,When I turn my alliance is urging me to hurry up.I run to them,but I am blindsided by a random blunt end of a spear.I get up to run,But my vision is fuzzy I see a figure running to me.Natural instincts kick in and I throw my knife.The figure drops,Dead.''' '''My Vision clears up and i look to see Jeffrey (6) and Valerie (6) running away with packs.''' '''Vin has a sword,And a pack.He Tries to avoid killing but Madeleine (8) gets in his way so he killed her. I look down at the dead figure I killed and see Curtis (9) dead.''' '''I run to my alliance....''' '''Emily Spears/ Day 1''' '''By now the careers are done with there killing.But Donna (1) Notices me and attempts to throw a knife at me.''' '''I duck and run,Josh (7) is right behind me we run to the forest.But we run into Tony (8) who has a spear he throws and hopes he hits us.''' '''The spear is over my head by a mile.His eyes get wide and he jumps at josh.Josh (7) handles is well,He got a 10 in training.Tony (8) only got a 9.Josh got the upper hand,but Tony had a dagger behind his back and goes to stab him.I got a running start and pegged him in the head.He has blood dripping from his nose,And Josh Finishes him off with the dagger Tony (8) had.We run away and see a city with a bunch of stores.We head over there at full speed.''' '''Bridgette Wells/Day 1''' '''By now the careers have killed of the people and the bloodbath is over.I didn't kill anyone so the careers may think i am weak.Right now we have the most food,Weapons,and supplies.''' '''Chloe (2) said he saw a pair of night vision goggles.But I saw Dalton (3) run away with them with his alliance.''' '''Jacob (10) and the rest of his alliance went to the desert,Emily (7) and Josh (7) went to the city.Vin (12) went alone to the city,and Prions (11),ran away to the desert.''' '''Hey Annapolis.''' '''"What?"''' ''' "We should run away and hunt the other guys".''' '''"Why?"''' '''"Me and you killed nobody."If we kill them we can prove we are worthy."Ok".''' '''We both grab our favorite weapons and some food.We head over to the city.We see Vin (12) and decide he is the biggest threat.I run at full speed....''' '''Valerie Woolworth /Day 1''' '''We've been running through the forest for 30 minutes and decide to setup camp here.We all go around the circle saying what we have.Dalton (3) has Night Vision goggles,and a bow.Amanda (3) has camping equipment.Jeffrey (6) has a sword,Food,and 1 canteen of water.I have a pack of daggers,and food.''' '''The jungle is hot ,I haven't eaten,and I'm thirsty.''' '''BOOM! 8 times that cannon goes of meaning eight times someone died.But that also means that there are still 24 other people out there trying to kill the other.''' '''Vin Ester /Day 1''' '''This should be good.I don't like to kill,but it's ok if there allianced with careers.They don't seem to know I got an eleven in training.''' '''Without even talking about it,they lunge at me.Bridgette (C),misses by a mile,Annapolis (4) Gets dodged by me.I spear Bridgette (C).''' '''And out of terror Annapolis (4) Runs away.''' '''I stop and go to the gas store when I here the cannon.I look into my pack just to see what I have.Bread,Water,And some daggers.I eat some bread and look around,this makes me realize that I'm not alone in the city,I find Emily (7) and Josh (7).They don't seem to notice me,and they could be an easy kill.But I am not that bad,I'm going to wait around until the final 6 then hunt down and kill all of the careers.''' '''I can do it,I did it with Bridgette (C) Thats when I realize.The careers are coming after me,Annapolis (4) is going to tell them right now.....''' Lanni Binary (0)